harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
George Weasley
George Weasley (b. 1 April, 1978) was a pure-blood wizard, son of Molly and Arthur Weasley, brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and twin brother of the late Fred Weasley. George's first few years were marked by the height of the First Wizarding War and the downfall of Lord Voldemort when he was just three years old. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 with Fred, and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. He and Fred were popular students, becoming Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in their second year, and members of Dumbledore's Army in their unfinished seventh year. A born prankster and inventor, George left Hogwarts prior to graduation to become a successful entrepreneur, alongside his twin brother, and opened the joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at 93 Diagon Alley. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the Battle of the Seven Potters and the Battle of Hogwarts; in the latter, Fred died, leaving George devastated. Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, George married Angelina Johnson, with whom he had a son he named Fred, in honour of his late twin, and a daughter named Roxanne. Relationships Fred Weasley .]] Fred Weasley was George’s twin, best friend, and partner in crime.They were as close as two brothers could ever be. The two would always agree with one another, and never get into any fights or arguments, (at least not real ones.) The two did just about everything together. They often finished each other’s sentences and spoke in a back and forth way that could confuse others at times. They were trouble makers, often pranking their siblings, particularly Ron and Percy, and even sold pranking charms and spells in the boys bathroom. Together, Fred and George designed many ingenious pranks and shared the ambition to found a joke shop together. They were also both Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and close friends with Lee Jordan. George was devastated by the death of his twin in the Battle of Hogwarts, and would never truly get over this loss. He eventually named his son after Fred. Other siblings Like his younger siblings, George tended to look up to his older brothers Bill and Charlie. However, he and Fred delighted in teasing Percy, who was closer to their age and rather stuffy. George was furious with Percy when he fell out with the family over their father’s support of Albus Dumbledore instead of the Ministry, but the family reconciled just before the Battle of Hogwarts began when Percy apologised for his mistakes. George and Fred also enjoyed teasing their only younger brother, Ron. Ron’s phobia of spiders derives from a prank the twins played on him when he was young. They also teased him over things such as his embarrassing crush on Fleur Delacour. After Fred's death, Ron helped George run the joke shop for a time. George was quite close to his sister Ginny, who was similar to the twins in temperament and also liked to tease Ron. They were protective of her, as well, often disapproving of her love life. and Molly Weasley.]] Parents Like most members of the Weasley family, George got on well with his parents. Mrs. Weasley was often unhappy with the twins' lack of seriousness and commitment to his learning. She was unhappy with both their earning of only three O.W.L.s and desire to own a joke shop. Mrs Weasley was very upset when she first saw George's cut ear, and thanked Remus Lupin, who saved George from Death Eaters. Mr. Weasley was more laid back than his wife. While not overly supportive of George and Fred's wrongdoing, he seemed to encourage the trying of new things. Mr. Weasley was excited when informed of George's adventure rescuing Harry Potter from the Dursleys and only pretended to be strict. He was upset by George's injuries after the Battle of the Seven Potters, but also very glad that George survived the battle. After the war, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had two grandchildren through George and his wife, Angelina Johnson . Harry Potter George first met Harry Potter in his third year at Hogwarts, when Harry was beginning his first year and became friends with Ron. The twins became friendly with him when he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their Seeker, giving them hope to win the House Cup. The following year, George and Fred cheered Harry up when many of the students believed that he might be the Heir of Slytherin, which they scoffed at, and the year after that, they gave him the Marauder's Map to help him sneak into Hogsmeade. They also stood up for Harry when others doubted his claim that Lord Voldemort had returned or challenged his authority in Dumbledore's Army, and assisted him in contacting Sirius Black when he told them and Ginny of his desire to speak to his godfather. Both twins risked their lives in the operation to remove Harry from his relatives’ home in 1997. They seemed to regard Harry almost as another younger sibling, and were inclined to both be protective of him and teasing of him. Harry was very upset by George's injuries after the Battle of the Seven Potters. He eventually became George's brother-in-law through his marriage to Ginny. Hermione Granger George became friendly with Hermione Granger after she became a close friend to his younger brother Ron. Although Hermione disapproved of some of the twins’ antics, since she was a Prefect, she generally got on fairly well with them. They were outraged when Draco Malfoy called her a “Mudblood” in 1992, to the point of attempting to physically attack him. Hermione also warned Fred and his twin brother that their Ageing Potion wouldn't trick the age line protecting the Goblet of Fire due to the fact that Dumbledore would have thought of a foolish ageing potion in advance. They found out she was right when they were blown backwards and grew long, white beards George and Fred also tried to get Hermione to relax, joking around with her about things such as their late uncle Bilius’s penchant for making mischief at weddings. Hermione also admired the twins’ cleverness and creativity in their spell work, once remarking that they could do some "extraordinary magic", though she did not agree with how they put it to use. Hermione was also one of the few people willing to stand up to the twins when she disagreed with them. For example, when she caught them testing sweets from the Skiving Snackbox on first-year students with Lee Jordan, she was furious, and told them off for what she considered taking advantage of innocent children. George and Fred initially scoffed at her concerns and at her ability to make them stop, but backed down when she threatened to tell their mother. However, the twins did not seem to hold a grudge, as they continued to be friendly. Hermione would eventually become George's sister-in-law through her marriage to Ron. Angelina Johnson .]] George was friendly with Angelina Johnson, a Gryffindor in his year and fellow Quidditch player, during their school years. She dated his twin brother for a time, attending the Yule Ball with him in 1994. After Fred’s death and the end of the Second Wizarding War, she and George evidently grew closer, and eventually married and had two children together, one of them named after George's late twin. Minerva McGonagall .]] Minerva McGonagall was the Transfiguration teacher during George and his brother, Fred's years at Hogwarts. Although McGonagall was always well known for being strict and stern, she was never shown punishing or even telling off Fred and George for their wild behaviour and many pranks. It was known however that they were good Quidditch players from a good family, and she was visibly displeased with having the twins and Harry kicked off the Gryffindor Quidditch team. McGonagall often perceived the twins as naughty but seemed to share their dislike of Dolores Umbridge, who was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for a small time. McGonagall did not attempt to remove the fireworks that surfaced around the school causing great disruptions. When George made his legendary escape in 1996, McGonagall assisted Peeves to unscrew an overhead chandelier, in an obvious homage to Fred and George. Lee Jordan .]] Lee Jordan was best friends with Fred and George during his time at Hogwarts, and often got into trouble along with them. In 1995 he joined Dumbledore's Army and helped the twins harass Dolores Umbridge, one incident of which resulted in him being punished by "writing lines", scarring his hand. Lee Jordan also attended Fleur and Bill Weasley's wedding, and danced with Ginny Weasley in 1997. On 2 May, 1998, Lee returned with Fred and George to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. After Fred's death, George and Lee both defeated the Death Eater Yaxley. Hogwarts staff , the Charms professor.]] Fred and George had a good relationship with most Hogwarts professors. Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor, seemed to like them; he was very happy by their spell work. He also thought that they were very talented wizards, and started to support them, becoming against Dolores Umbridge in 1995. When Fred and George set off fireworks around the ground she spent a day running around putting them out. After she had done Flitwick's classroom, he told her that he could have put them all out easily but was concerned he didn't have the authority to do so. After Easter break, the twins used one of their inventions, a Portable Swamp to change a corridor into a swamp and then shortly afterwards they departed from school to go into the world of business. Flitwick was seen cheering and supporting them at their departure after they ran rings around Umbridge and Filch.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Flitwick was asked to remove the swamp they created, which he did but left a small patch in the corner as he believed it to be really good magic. , the Care of Magical Creatures professor.]] , the headmaster of Hogwarts.]] Fred and George were friends with Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor,during their time at Hogwarts. Hagrid seemed to be one of their favourite members of the staff, as he was not too serious, unlike many other professors. They were also among the few people who believed that Hagrid was a great person even after they learned that he was a half-giant. Hagrid also thought that Fred and George were trouble-makers, but very funny. He once compared them with Harry Potter's deceased father James and his best friend Sirius Black. Furthermore, they were all among Harry Potter's closest friends. Fred and George fought in the Second Wizarding War along with Hagrid. However, Fred was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, during an explosion. It is possible that Hagrid was very sad when he learned about that. Both Fred and George appeared to like the headmaster Albus Dumbledore and thought that he was the greatest wizard of all time. He seemed to like them, too, despite that they were trouble-makers, and he knew they were good persons. Along with his twin, George joined the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation founded by Dumbledore, in order to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Fred and George both showed loyalty to Dumbledore by punishing Umbridge after Umbridge became headmistress. the caretaker, with Mrs. Norris, his cat.]] Fred and George disliked Severus Snape the potions master. Snape disliked them, too. This could be because of the fact that the Weasley twins were trouble-makers, like Snape's schoolboy rivals the Marauders, especially James Potter I and Sirius Black. Snape was eventually charged with being Death Eater; however, he was a double agent and working for the Order of the Phoenix. He accidentally hit George with a Sectumsempra, while aiming at a Death Eater during the Battle of the Seven Potters. George possibly learned that Snape was on their side during the Battle of Hogwarts. The twins also disliked Argus Filch, the caretaker. Filch had punished them many times during their Hogwarts years, because they were trouble-makers. Fred and George also "nicked" the Marauder's Map from Filch, while they were in his office. Filch also had a great knowledge of all Hogwarts' secret passages, only less than Fred and George's. When Dolores Umbridge was appointed at Hogwarts, Filch supported her, and tried to punish the twins again. , the Potions master.]] .]] Fred and George hated Dolores Umbridge, who was appointed by the Ministry of Magic as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in 1995. Umbridge was a sadistic woman who enjoyed punishing and torturing students. Almost every resident of Hogwarts at the time hated Umbridge, but she particularly hated Harry Potter and Fred and George. When George and Harry attacked Draco Malfoy, Umbridge kicked them off the team, along with Fred (although their bans were lifted immediately following Umbridge's removal from the school). Fred and George were the ones who opposed Umbridge. They also created a Portable Swamp, in order to anger Umbridge. When she attemped to punish them, Fred and George insulted her in front of the whole school and then fled with their broomsticks. After the war, Umbridge was imprisoned in Azkaban, for her crimes against muggle-borns. Dumbledore's Army .]] In 1995, George and Fred joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded and led by Harry Potter, in order to oppose Dolores Umbridge and teach Defence Against the Dark Arts to the other students. The twins knew most of them, and they had a good relationship with most members of the army, including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. Some members of the army were also members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, including Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. The girls appeared to be close with George, whom they possibly knew since their first year, as well as his brother, Fred. Both of them were very upset when Umbridge kicked Harry and the twins off the team. George met them again when they fought at the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 and they possibly survived the war. Other members of the army were Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Marietta Edgecombe and Zacharias Smith. George was friendly with them, although not very close; however, he disliked Zacharias Smith, who didn't believe that Voldemort had returned, and did not fight at the Battle of Hogwarts, as did Marietta Edgecombe, who betrayed the army to Umbridge. However, the rest of them fought for Dumbledore's Army, and at least one of them, Colin Creevey, was killed by Death Eaters. Order of the Phoenix members .]] George also became a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War. The Order was an organisation led by Albus Dumbledore in order to fight Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. George had a good relationship with most members of the order. He and Fred were both friends of Sirius Black. Sirius was friendly with them, but he argued with the twins (for example: when he told them to wait at home while their father was in danger). Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. The twins were saddened by his death, but tried not to remind Harry about it. They were also friends of Remus Lupin, whom they first met in 1993, when he was Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. They considered him among the best teachers of this lesson they had ever had. Lupin fought with the twins in many battles of the Second War, and was killed in the final battle, along with Fred. Their bodies were put near each other's in the Great Hall. Another member of the Order that they knew was Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks and the twins were close in age, and they were friendly. They fought together in the Battle of the Seven Potters and the Battle of Hogwarts. Tonks was killed during the final battle, too. Her body was put near Fred's, as well as Lupin's, after their death. The twins also knew Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They appeared to have a good relationship, although they were not very close. When Moody was killed by Voldemort, everyone was sad. Before the twins learned about it, they were joking with each other. They immediately stopped talking once they heard Moody died, and their expressions immediately switched to sadness. Kingsley survived the war and became Minister for Magic. Children After the Second Wizarding War, George married Angelina Johnson and together they had two children; Fred, who was named after his late twin brother, and Roxanne. George possibly had a good relationship with his children, and joked in front of them, as Ron did to his children. Nieces and nephews George had also several nieces and nephews, through his siblings; Victoire, Dominique and Louis, Bill and Fleur's children; Molly and Lucy, Percy and his wife, Audrey's children; Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermione's children; James, Albus and Lily, Ginny and Harry's children. It is supposed that George had a good relationship with his nieces and nephews, and that they liked him. James also appeared to act like George, because they both enjoyed pulling pranks and teasing their siblings. Etymology George is a popular male given name derived from the Greek word γεωργος (georgos), meaning "farmer" or "earthworker". Saint George was a third-century martyr who became a patron saint of England after the Crusades. Six kings of Britain have borne the name George. Other famous bearers include the composer George Frideric Handel, first American president George Washington, two kings of Greece, and explorer George Vancouver. It was also the pen name of English writers George Eliot and George Orwell.Behind the Name: George Behind the scenes minifigure.]] *George is portrayed by British actor Oliver Phelps in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2 and so is one of the 14 characters to appear in all 8 film adaptations. *There has been some suggestion that George and Fred are named after their maternal uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who were killed in the First Wizarding War, who may have been twins, and who share George and Fred's first initials. *It is possible that he and Fred were the basis for Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, a pair of mischievous, red-haired twins from the shojo manga, "Ouran Highschool Host Club." *Daniel Radcliffe plays George in the "Seven Potters" scene. *George and Fred each earned fewer O.W.Ls combined than the rest of their brothers. *George and Fred were the only sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley who did not become prefects during their education at Hogwarts. * In the novels, J. K. Rowling described the twins as "shorter and stockier" and Percy and Ron as "long and lanky", but in the film, Fred and George were a lot taller and longer than Percy and Ron. *George Weasley's O.W.L. results have not been specifically stated by name, he had mentioned in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix that he had an inspected Charms lesson, and that he and his brother Fred were going to sell extendable ears before Herbology. Lee Jordan also mentioned that they played Exploding Snap in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Since they only passed three subjects, these are most likely the subjects they passed (although it is also possible that the twins chose different subjects to take beyond OWL level and purposely failed other courses to free up their schedules). *Rowling has said that George and Fred are among her favourite characters.F.A.Q.: Favourite Characters at J.K. Rowling's Official Site *Unlike Ron, his younger brother, George never got mad at Harry Potter for dating and romancing with George's sister, Ginny. However, George was protective of Ginny. *The Weasley twins were born April Fools Day - April 1st. It's traditional to play a prank on someone on this day, which seems to be a particular hobby of Fred and George's. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 it is George who walks in on Harry and Ginny kissing in the kitchen on Harry's birthday, instead of Ron bursting in on them in Ginny's bedroom. *It is interesting to note that the only times Fred or George have been injured were when they were apart. They were split up at the time of Fred's death and when George lost his ear. *Unsurprisingly, losing his ear barely affected George at all, joking only minutes after having it cut off. By the morning he's even using his ear as a place to hold things. Author's comments *J. K. Rowling described Fred and George as "the risk-takers in the family... who just take a totally different life path and were prepared to risk everything".16 July 2005 Leaky Cauldron and MuggleNet Interview Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' See also *Fred Weasley *Fred and George Weasley *Weasley family Notes and references fr:George Weasley it:George Weasley ru:Джордж Уизли fi:George Weasley nl:George Wemel Category:1978 births Category:Amputees Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Seven Potters participants Category:Beaters Category:Blood traitors Category:English individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts dropouts Category:Hogwarts students Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Prewett family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Shop owners Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Twins Category:Weasley family Category:Wizards Category:Married individuals Category:Sectumsempra victims Category: Mischief makers Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students